


...

by SoppierPlum204



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoppierPlum204/pseuds/SoppierPlum204
Summary: An Ereri/Riren one shot





	

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. My eyes were open, but I couldn’t see a thing.   
No. Please! I don’t want to stay in this cell any longer! Let me out!   
I could feel the hot tears on my cheeks.   
Please. Please.   
Then I felt it - a warm pair of arms wrap around me from behind. W-what? His faced snuggled in my neck. I felt his warm breath against me. The tears rolled even harder.   
He’s here. I’m not alone.  
I was sniffling. I sounded like an idiot. He’d scold me if he were awake. “Save your tears for when there is actually something to cry about.” Then he would peck my cheek and pull me closer. He would run his hands through my hair to calm my nerves and lull me to sleep. Not tonight though. I was on my own. I didn’t dare wake him up. He normally gets even less sleep then I do. I couldn’t sleep because of the nightmares. He didn’t sleep because it was almost impossible to fall asleep. Once he does finally fall asleep, though, he usually doesn’t stay asleep. He is an extremely light sleeper. I wake him up at night with my tossing and turning. I just wish-  
I felt something wet touch the back of my neck, and I jumped.  
“Ha-ha!” He laughed at my overreaction. “It was just my tongue! I was licking my lips.” He was almost rolling at this point. “Phew! You leaped, you little shit!”  
“I’m the little shit?!”  
“Yeah, you are. Now go back to sleep. You have training tomorrow.” I breathed a heavy sigh of defeat.  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Just stay on your side of the bed.” He sat up on his elbow and stared at me with a grin on his face. “What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“What?!”  
“I love you.”  
“Shut up.” I yanked the covers over my head and rolled over to face the wall. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I felt his body against my back. “I thought I told you to stay on your side of the bed?” He pulled me closer. I sighed. We could lay like this forever. “I love you.”  
“Shut up.”


End file.
